deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wolverine VS Broly
Description Marvel vs Dragon ball two angry fighters with tragic pasts fight to see who is the Strongest Interlude Wiz: Some Fighters fight for a number of reasons some because the enjoy fighting others and testing their limits Boomstick: And these two love fighting but out of rage and have been wrapped into killing machines by their tragic pasts Wolverine the stubborn three clawed mutant Wiz: And Broly the Legendray Super Saiyan Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick ''' Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Wolverine Wiz: James Howlett was born in the late 1800's to a rich family as a child he constantly was sick and poorly and had a rough childhood '''Boomstick: One day the Groundskeeper Thomas Logan entered James's house in a rage and killed John Howlett James's father but then James suddenly grew claws out of his fists and stabbed Logan not before Logan copied Vader and revealed himself to be James's father Wiz: Logan then fled his house with his friend Rose and grew used to his bone claws and accidentally killed Rose Boomstick: Logan then decided to Kick some ass and fought in both World wars and Vietnam thanks to his new healing factor slowing his aging he was then enlisted in Weapon X a special project and was given the codename the Wolverine Wiz: Wolverine was tested on by some mad scientists who injected him with the extremely dense and Unbreakable Metal Adamantium Wolverine then was brainwashed into killing lots of people by Weapon X and eventually escaped Boomstick: Eventually Wolverine was found by the X-Men who turned Wolverine into a Hero and thankfully Wolvie didn't stab them to Death ''' Wiz: Wolverine has many abilities as a mutant he is over a century old so he has tonnes of experience and knowledge to draw upon Wolverine is also armed with his Classic Adamantium Bone claws '''Boomstick: While Wolvie's normal claws are made of bone and are breakable his Adamantium ones are unbreakable and can cut through almost anything making them extremely deadly Wiz: Wolverine also possesses advanced animal senses and can track enemies from miles away with his senses and can lift up to 2tons Boomstick: Wolverine's greatest attribute is his Durability his healing factor which stems from his brain heals hundreds of times faster than a human being allowing Wolverine to survive some crazy injures ' Wiz: Wolverine has survived being shot ,stabbed , run over by a steamroller , burnt by the sun and once survived being blown up by a Nuke with only his Adamantiumn bones remaining and then Beat up the guy moments later '''Boomstick: Wolverine has also single handily taken down a group of deadly ninjas and equaled Captain America in hand to hand combat and survived hits from Thor, Hulk and the Hulkbuster and enter a deadly form when badly wounded known as the Berseker Rage where Wolvie loses all of his sanity and goes full out to defeat his opponent ' Wiz: But Wolverine can be killed by decapitation and severe spinal damage but since his bones are extremely durable it is hard to pull this off also Wolverine fights alone and is constantly getting into bad situations that he can't escape from '''Boomstick: But Wolverine is still one deadly mutant who is not to be pissed Wolverine: I'm the best at what I do but what I do isn't very nice!' ' Broly Wiz: Broly was born in Age 737 to a Saiyan Warrior named Paragus and was classed as a Legendary Super Saiyan due to his power level being over 10,000 Boomstick: King Vegata then attempted to kill Broly and his father and had Broly stabbed while being born Broly was distressed by Kakarot's crying and became his sworn enemy seriously this guy knows how to hold a grudge ''' Wiz: Broly was able to survive planet Vegeta's destruction at the hands of Freiza and save his father but as a child Broly became more unstable and violent and even punched his father's eye out for fun '''Boomstick: Dang that's one brutal kid! Wiz: Paragus eventually decided to use his son to conquer the Universe and placed a crown upon Broly's head in order to control him and exact his revenge against the Saiyans Boomstick: Following a battle on New Planet Vegata Broly encountered Kakarot again now known as Goku on the planet Vegata and fought against him Gohan, Trunks and King Vegata's son Vegata Wiz: Broly then killed his father and was eventually defeated by Goku and left on the Planet to die Boomstick: Broly eventually returned to exact his revenge upon Goku on Earth but was defeated by the Combined effort of Goku , Gohan and Vegata ending the Legendary Super Saiyan once and for all Wiz: Broly was one of the most powerful Saiyans of his time due to his violent childhood Broly Possesses a thirst for rage and blood making him uncontrollably dangerous Boomstick: Broly can fire powerful Ki blasts and Kamehameha's that are capable of levelling entire cites with ease Broly also offers his Opponents free hits when he battles them in order to give them a chance then he beats the crap out of them Wiz: Broly can also shoot Green energy beams called Eraser cannons that explode upon impact and scramble molecular structure Boomstick: Broly can also fire his energy beams from both hands in rapid succession in an Attack known as the Super Eraser cannon and create an Energy shield capable of resisting Planet sized explosions ''' Wiz: Broly is also has a healing factor that heals wounds at a fast rate and can enable Broly to survive Powerful blows easily and can access his Super Saiyan forms each of which multiple his power by 30 each time Broly can reach up to Super Saiyan 3 normally '''Boomstick: Broly's most powerful form is his Legendary Super Saiyan form where his muscles bulge and increase but this drives Broly completely insane at a price Broly is strong enough to obliterate Planets and has beaten Goku, Vegata, Trunks and Gohan several times Wiz: But Broly's power does have limits and he can be overwhelmed if he uses too much power also Broly is not very smart and prefers to use his power in beating up Opponents rather than making up master strategies Boomstick: But with all his Power Broly is an extremely powerful foe not to be crossed with! Broly: "If you'd just let me kill you all before, you wouldn't be dealing with this pain now. You're all a complete and utter waste of Saiyan blood!" Pre-Death Battle Wiz: All right the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle In the countryside near the mountains Broly was levelling a Forest with his Kamehameha's when he suddenly saw a figure dart through the woods Broly: Who is this who dares oppose me ! Suddenly Wolverine appears and slashes Broly across the chest Broly flies to the ground and sees Wolverine Wolverine: Calm down Bub before things get nasty round here Broly: Oh really your about to be crushed weakling Wolverine: we'll see about that Bub Fight!! Wolverine charges at Broly and attempts to slash him but Broly grabs his arm and Headbutts Logan and shoots a green blast at Wolverine who dodges it and slashes Broly across the arm wounding him Broly charges at Wolverine and shoots a Ki blast at Logan Wolverine: Uggh You got lucky that time Bub Wolverine grabs a boulder and throws it at Broly who shrugs it off easily Wolverine leaps on Broly and slashes him Broly punches him and uppercuts Logan then uses the Proton cannon technique and shoots an energy blast that sends Logan crashing towards the ground causing a large crater upon impact Wolverine leaps up his wounds heal quickly as do Broly's and the two stare at each other Broly attempts to punch Wolvie who dodges and tries to stab his foe but Broly summons his energy barrier and shoots a massive Kamehameha at Logan knocking him back into a mountain shattering it Broly: Ha since a weakling like you can't even harm i'll allow your to attack me Wolverine leaps at Broly and kicks him in the gut then slashes him several times across the face and chest Broly yells grabs Wolverine by the neck and throws him into the ground Broly: Ha your not as pathetic as I thought Super Saiyan Broly transforms into a Super Sayian and shoots several ki blasts at Logan who dodges them Wolverine: Your hair change won't help you die Bub! Broly flies towards Wolverine uppercuts him but is met with a barrage of slashes while he shoots several Green blasts at Wolverine Broly grabs Wolverine's leg and slams him into the ground Wolverine: You got me mad bub Wolverine enters his Berseker form and lunges towards Broly at lightning speed Broly: What! Broly is hit by several slashes and kicks and knocked back Wolverine then knocks him against a mountain and stabs him in the arm Wolverine: Goodbye Monster!! Suddenly Broly's muscles begin to bulge and he hits Wolverine with the Super Eraser cannon technique knocking him back and transforming into the Legendary Super Saiyan Broly: I will teach you the meaning of pain !! Broly hits Wolverine with several punches and energy blasts and kicks Wolvie hard in the back Wolvie attempts to heal but begins to have trouble with it Broly then launches a Kahemhameha then hits Wolverine and smashes into the earth blowing up the Planet Wolverine: What The Planet explods and Wolverine's shirt is torn and tattered and his healing factor breaks down and he begins to suffocate Broly stands near Wolvie unharmed Broly: Die Wolverine is hit by several shots from an eraser cannon Broly Fires a final blast that hits Wolvie directly in the head and scrambles his brain molecules killing Wolvie Broly: Ha Ha Ha no one can stop me now ! K.O! Results Boomstick: Well that ended Badly for Wolverine Wiz: Other than being smarter, older and the better straigist Broly outclassed Wolverine in everything and easily overpowered him but he was able to hang in there due to his Op healing factor Boomstick: Although Broly could get harmed by Wolvie's claws they weren't enough to kill him also Wolverine was taken down by a variety of things Broly was able to damage the Adamantium and damage Wolvie's spine shutting down his Healing Factor ''' Wiz: Wolverine's brain molecules were scrambled by the Eraser cannon which Ultimately killed on top of everything else leading to Broly's victory '''Boomstick: Looks like Wolverine just wasn't Super enough to win this fight Wiz: The Heck! Boomstick: What I'm smart Wiz: Whatever the Winner is Broly Advantages and Disadvantages Broly: Winner + Pretty much everything - Didn't have as much experience and wasn't as smart Wolverine: Loser + Had more experience and was smarter - Pretty Much everything How many stars would you rate this battle (Wolverine VS Broly)? Five stars Four stars Three stars Two stars One star Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Dragon Ball Z vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books vs. TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Bigthecat Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:DBZ vs Marvel themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles